


New Home, New Life

by StewieGriffinFan1999



Category: Liv and Maddie, The Thundermans
Genre: F/F, F/M, Family Drama, Family Member(s) Death, Max is quite a douchebag, Physical Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 22:49:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10371528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StewieGriffinFan1999/pseuds/StewieGriffinFan1999
Summary: Liv, Joey and Parker recently seen their parent's and sister's death. Liv is going through a hard time with the death while the boys are getting over it. The siblings go to Hiddenville to live with the family friends. All  care about what happened. Phoebe must figure out ways to comfort "her" Liv. While things go as planned Max starts to hate Liv but likes her brothers but not her. Will it be a better life for them?





	1. Moving Day

Liv stood still for a moment. She felt like a statue. Parker said, "Liv we have to go." Liv said, "Yeah and it is going to suck leaving our childhood home." Joey said, "On the bright side we're going to Vegas." Parker said, "No munch we going to Nebraska." Liv said, "Let's go." Parker said, "Liv the furniture is gone we have all our stuff." Liv said, "Wait who we going to live with again." Parker stared at his sister, "Your girlfriend and her family." Liv said, "I need to call her." Liv got off the phone, "She texted me her address. Joey drive." Parker said, "Liv since the death you've been acting weird." Liv barks, "Dude shut up.' Joey said, "We are here." I look at him, "Not even close we're in Nebraska but how?" We went to the door and Phoebe opened it, "Guys sorry we couldn't make the funeral you know us fighting bad guys, hiding the secret." Liv fell in her arms, "They're gone." Phoebe said, "I know, but you three got us now."


	2. The Quick Question

Liv looked at Phoebe, "It's just that, I'll be living her now and you'll protect me right?" Phoebe kisses her forehead, "Of course I will."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if short I'm tired


	3. Max Finds Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the french readers the French Version is on Fanfiction.net

Liv was in Phoebe's arms, "Why did they have to die?" Phoebe said, "It happens, Max is going to hate this when he finds out you are moving in, he could care less about your brothers." Liv cried out, "Why does he hate me so much." Phoebe said, "I can't tell you." Max walked in and when he saw Liv he said, "Phoebe why is this here? Sup boyz." I said, "They live here now so don't be a dick." Max said, "Oh boo hoo I don't mean them I mean this thing laying on you." Liv ran off. Phoebe said, "I'll deal with you later."


	4. First Day at New School

Liv was happy about sleeping with Phoebe. No not sexually, even though they have those intentions sometimes, it's just nice. Phoebe mumbled, "School is tomorrow." Liv opened an eye, "What?" Phoebe said, "We have to go to school tomorrow, don't worry my parents got you 3 set up." Liv said as she went back to sleep, "OK." Then Liv fell asleep. [She was back in her own house, her room she saw her sisters dead body and in her parents room she saw their dead bodies]. Liv woke up crying, "They're dead Phoebe." She held Liv, "I know baby." 

When morning hit, the kids were talking over who knows. Parker said, "Billy if you were a zombie and could eat anyone's brain who's would it be." Billy said, "Uh I can't say." Nora said, "Uh..... got to go." She ran off. Parker said, "What's going on with her." Billy shrugged. Joey said, "You know since we are starting our new school Parker, we won't rule it at first." Parker said, "Shut up." 

Meanwhile, Liv was looking in the mirror, "Ok Rooney this is a new school, you're going to do ok." Liv felt a hand on her shoulder, Phoebe smiled. "Hey I know this may be hard starting school in the middle of the year." Liv said, "Ok one thing I'm Liv Rooney, I'm famous so people will ask for autographs, so if haters hurt me." Phoebe said, "I will snap their spines." Liv looked at Phoebe, "Really?"

At school Phoebe was at her locker and Liv walked up to her. "I can't take this anymore." Phoebe grabbed Liv's chin, "Babe it's only day one."


	5. Ugly Piece of Crap

Liv was standing at her locker when Max thought, "I need to talk to her about something." Max said, "Rooney we need to talk about something." That got Phoebe's attention, "I'll let it slide, hurt her feelings, I hurt you." Max said, "Rooney in here." Liv went in and she said, "What do you want." Max growled, "I hate you so much, no one likes you. Phoebe secretly hates you. Now leave our lives cause we don't need you, ugly piece of crap." He shoved her and stormed out. Phoebe walked in and hugged Liv, "Baby what did he say?" She started to cry a bit, "He said that no one likes me, you hate me, I don't belong in your life." Phoebe said, "He's wrong. I love you a lot. Don't listen to him, he gets 3 strikes, he lost his 1st."


	6. Test on The First Day?

Liv was relieved she had at least one class with Phoebe, History, the teacher Ms. Limpton, a woman in her late 60's had Test on the White board. She said, "Class today you have a test." Liv said, "Oh no." Limpton said, "Who are you, oh yeah the new girl you don't have to take our test til the next one." Phoebe looked at her and nodded and mouthed, "Lucky! I love you." Liv nodded. Limpton said, "I lied you don't get out of it." Phoebe said, "Come on she is new here and she is taking this test?" Liv said, "I'll be fine." Phoebe said, "Ok if you say so, but don't come crying to me if you fail, wait you can. You'll get a C or something I'm guessing." Limpton said, "Rooney up here now, you too Thunderman." The girls walked up, "Look Liv I know you're going through a rough time right now. But Phoebe here is trying to help you through. I have no problem with you two dating. But I think Liv you did bad to be honest you got a D-." Liv said, "Oh I'll try harder." Limpton nodded, "OK it was just your first day."


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I know L&M ends tonight forever doesn't mean the stories and no jillow either this is post L&M season 1 and Thundermans post season 2 and Parker is in high school like in the show season 3

Liv sat down, "A D- well my life is over." Phoebe looked at me, "It's not over, you're new here." Liv said, "Oh yeah." Joey walked up to them, "Who is that girl standing in the corner of the hall." Phoebe said, "Stacy Mitchell, head cheerleader." Parker said, "He has no chance with her." Phoebe laughed, "Sorry dude she don't date guys at all." Joey said, "Her?" Phoebe said, "Cherry? Maybe that might work." Cherry walked to Phoebe and said, "I don't know who wait the Rooney's right." Joey said, "Sup." Cherry gave a wave, "Who is this boy." Liv said, "My brother don't worry he's stupid."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will there be an eventual Choey?


	8. Chapter 8

"Why if it ain't Rooney," Max said. Liv said, "What now." He said, "In the room now!!!" Liv walked in awkwardly. Max said, "Look get out of this state slut I never really liked you I always hated you, now go to hell biyotch." He punched her in the eye then left." Phoebe walked in and saw what Max did, "Oh shit this is bad I can't believe he did this to you." When they got to the house Max said, "What's up." Phoebe said, "Let's go Liv."


	9. Nothing Matters Anymore

Phoebe said, "You mother fucker." Max said, "What did I do." I slap him, "I hate you, you hurt my girl so bad I will kill you if you ever touch her again.God how can you live with yourself" She went to find Liv and she was in pain on the floor, so what she thought. She said, "Liv?" She looked up, "Oh hey." She sounded happy, "U ok you're on the floor." Liv said, "I'm just laying on the floor is that ok girlfriend of the universe." Phoebe said, "Ok."


	10. Waking up nervous

Liv layed in bed looking at the ceiling, "I just dunno anymore." Phoebe said, "What?" Liv sat up, "It's been one month, one damn month and I am just dumb." Phoebe said,"Uh what did you do?" Liv looked up, "What do you mean." Phoebe took Liv's hand, "I know you upset but you are gonna be Ok I think if Max stops bothering you." Liv layed back down. At midnight Liv woke up screaming. Phoebe sad, "Liv?" She began to cry.


	11. Liv has Cancer?! Part 1

Liv woke up like normal but somehow she felt naked, she looked, "Yep we had sex," she thought. Phoebe said, "Hey you need stuff." Liv turned, "I need to go to the doctor." Phoebe sighed, "Come on put clothes on I'll take you." Once they were in the waiting room, Liv was laying on Phoebe, "I'm scared." Phoebe said, "Why." When the doctor came into the room, she said, "Ms. Rooney anything going on?" Liv said, "I've been sick for 5 days horrible sick." After tests, Dr. Yen said, "Ms. Rooney this is bad, you got cancer." Phoebe looked worried, "I knew it was coming." Liv looked down, "Oh no."


	12. Liv Has Cancer?! Part 2

Liv looked super scared, with a look on her face, "Phoebe?" Phoebe said, "Yes sweet baby." Liv said, "Am I gonna survive." Phoebe said, "I don't know." Liv looked at Phoebe with sad eyes.


	13. He Did What?!

Phoebe smiled, "Liv it can't be that bad." Liv groaned, "Ya think." Max laughed, "beep beep beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep." Parker said, "Don't be a douche Max, Liv doesn't have that long left." Nora nodded, "She just found out so shut up." Max said, "Whatever." Phoebe asked, "Wait when did Parker and Nora start dating?" Parker said, "4 hours ago." Liv said, "Oh." Joey said, "So if Liv is not doing well then, she might die right?" Phoebe said, "Maybe."


	14. Survive?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the long wait school is a bitch

Phoebe looked at Liv, "So I just got some info, your cancer is gone, you'll survive." Liv gained a little smile, "Yay?" Phoebe put a hand on her girl's shoulder, "See you'll be fine." Liv sat down, "You know I'm still depressed over the death."


	15. Forgetting the pass

13 years later, 10-year-old Luke Jack Thunderman, 8-year-old Mandy Lily Thunderman, 6-year-old Derek Fonzie Thunderman, and 4-year-old Lola Mary Thunderman were all sitting around the table while Phoebe was working on stuff for the superhero headquarters. While Liv was asleep on the couch." Luke zapped Mandy. Mandy said, "Ma Luke just shocked me." Phoebe said, "Luke quit bothering your sister wow only 2 of our kids have super powers which are the oldest two." Liv walked in with a good mood, "15 years ago I was always depressed, but now I feel better" Phoebe mouthed, "Oh why the hell would you be unhappy." Liv mouthed back, "Your brother hated me." Phoebe smiled, "I love you so much." Liv giggled like a teen for the first time in adulthood.


	16. Thanks for reading

Thanks for reading this story, new story coming soon.


	17. Deleted Chapters

I'm continuing Phoebe/Liv series cause this story has deleted stuff and it's so sad


	18. Deleted Chapter: He just never liked you

Liv ran off to hide, Phoebe found her in the corner of their room kneeled up. Phoebe said, "Are you OK?" Liv said, "No I don't understand why he even hates me." Phoebe sat down, "It's hard to explain but the real reason we took you guy's in is cause we felt bad for moving away from you guys, me especially from you so once we found out you texted me last month about it, and I thought you needed me but I was too busy with stuff that my parents learned they wanted you to move in it was 6 votes to 1 to having you move in, guess who wasn't for it well he never liked you cause he thought you were...... I can't say it." Liv started to cry, "I know slutty, stupid, retarded, stupid, lame, bitchy, terrible, need I go on, stupid, freaky, weird, horrible...." "Enough I get it he never liked you." Liv cried, "Well you did." Phoebe nodded, "I understood you very well Liv." Liv sniffed, "Yeah you did." Phoebe said, "Let's go get our nails done, will that make you feel better?" Liv nodded, "I have no money." Phoebe laughed, "Come on I'm the guy in this relationship, so I'm paying." Liv gained a little smile, "Ok I'm in."


	19. I am done for real with this pairing

hope you enjoyed this pairing


	20. One More FOR REAL

I am doing one more Phoebe/Liv story cause I decided to make 20


End file.
